Introspection
by Lexion Kidd
Summary: A simple insight one-shot on one of my OC's. A set up for my multi-chapter fic. Set right after The Battle of Fairy Tail.


No apologies for anything. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, that awesome privilege goes to Hiro Mashima, or however you spell his name, and I don't own the Name Mystogan, but what the character is and does I DO own.

This just a one shot describing a bit of my (sorta mine, anyways) OC, Mystogan. His thoughts and feelings after hearing about The Battle of Fairy Tail, I suppose. I'll probably have posted another one shot on his relationship with Laxus when he was a part of the guild, but more on that later. Please, enjoy the story as much as is possible with my crappy writing.

From his perch on top of Kardia Cathedral, a figure crouched down beside the churches steeple. Scanning the crowded streets, observing the cheerful people milling around, pointing and exclaiming over the Fairies annual parade; oh how good it would feel to wreck it all. To destroy this lull in time between The Battle of Fairy Tail and whatever destructive mission the Guild was given next. This lull was an illusion, one that they fell to every year. How pathetic. The strongest guild, parading their magic around like some kind of trophy, it seems that even the strong fall to illusions on occasion. An ironic scoff slipped from their lips as the man frowned; after all, he himself had fallen prey to just such an illusion. There is no measurement of strength, and any who believe there is are simply not observant enough to realize there is always someone stronger. This whole damn universe was proof there was at least _someone_ up there with the power to bring all this into being, and more than likely pulling all their strings. Pulling his mouth into a tight snarl, he wondered how much they'd like being played, pulled around like puppets on a string. Moved like pieces on a chess board; scattered, destroyed and broken at the master players' whim, just like he'd been played all those years ago. No one remembered him, of that he knew. That imposter had stolen his image, that otherworldly bastard that put him away, and stole his effing life from him, all for his power, his reputation as a Fairy Tail wizard. One of the strongest of the Fairy Tail Guild; please, he was Oberon Mystogan, King of the Fairies, the best mage to ever grace the Fairy Tail Guild! And _Laxus_ , of all people, actually thought he had what it took to be on the top seat?! To have the title of Mater?! That arrogant _boy_ had no REAL power that hadn't been handed to him by bloodline or on a silver platter. None of what he'd done that day had proven anything other than his weakness and inadequacy to be anything other than a lap dog for the guild. Taking down two half-baked Dragon Slayers, one of which still reeked of Phantom trash, would've been child's play for Mystogan. Natsu was too reckless and impulsive, and Gajeel was much the same way. What, just because he joined the Guild he thought that he was suddenly unbeatable by outside forces or something? That he had the right go lecturing and giving orders to the other REAL members of the Guild? In the end, even Laxus should've been able to beat them. But because he couldn't, he was now going to be expelled. That was just the Fairy Tail way and there was no way around it; blood relation or not, Makarov would expel him. Of that Mystogan was certain. No matter how much he hated the old man, he knew him and respected his power. Clenching the steeple in anger, Mystogan gritted his teeth and growled as he watched that deplorable Phantom bitch water mage create some kind of a castle with that ice make mage… what was his name again? Silver or Stone or some kind of a grayish color. He hadn't been that old when Mystogan was around and thus not very high on his threat watch list. In fact, he didn't even know that many of the members down there. The short blue haired girl was familiar, and so was that card mage with the flask; had she told Gildarts that secret yet? He couldn't remember what she had to tell him, or why he remembered that fact, but it was interesting. And Erza, of course. She had an incredible amount of magic energy surging even when she was a child. He couldn't spot Mirajane, but he sensed her power somewhere amongst the mages down there. Maybe that long haired sweet temper… naw, it wasn't her. Couldn't be, this was the She-Demon Mirajane they were talking about, but people can change he supposed. Either way, none of them would be able to take him on a good day, and definitely not when they were weakened like this. In fact, he was pretty sure about half of them would be wiped out in the first attack. Preparing to jump down and crash their party, he crouched and took off his eye patch. Getting into an unknown casting stance, he smirked and jumped off of the Cathedral, falling at an alarming rate. Now, he would finally have his revenge; and they were wrong, it was dish best served _hot_ , white hot, rage filled and disastrous. Letting the magic power swell up in and around him, he took one last look at his old Master, wanting to see his face when he saw _him._ To see the shock and the confusion chase each other across his face right before he got swallowed up by his magic. However, that was his downfall. The Master was holding his arm in the air, forming some kind of a….. wait, was that? It was! It was that damn signal! For some reason that signal had always irked him somehow; maybe it was because Laxus came up with it, he couldn't tell. He was still high enough to be able to see where Master was looking, and so he followed his gaze, eyes landing on a beaten and bandaged man with blond hair, a scar over his eye and a fur coat with his arms out of the sleeves. A pang shot through him as he saw his old rival and friend, although he instantly doubted if it was him. Laxus never _cried_ let alone _sobbed_. And he most definitely didn't have _emotional tear-jerking sobbing breakdowns in plain sight of the whole freakin' world!_ But as Mystogan fell, And Laxus disappeared from his view, he saw Laxus raise his own hand and form the same damn symbol that the Master was. And for the first time, Mystogan didn't mind it. Didn't care about how it made him feel, or what he thought about it, or who came up with it (okay, that one still bothered him a bit to be honest, but he overlooked it for now). Landing on the ground, the man just stared at the cracks that had begun forming from his impact with the paved street. Letting the magic power he had built out dissipate to an extent, Mystogan just stared. Just stood there, with the parade getting closer to him by the minute. After what seemed like hours, he lifted his head and glared at the parade float. It was just a few dozen yards away, but he just stood there. Finally, Mystogan just turned and began walking away towards the other side of town. He'd let them go for now, he'd let Laxus have this day, no matter how infamous it was, it was still his day. And out of the last shreds of respect he had for him, he would wait to have his own day. And it would be coming. But still, what a waste of magic power. Grinning, Mystogan raised his hand and pulled his fingers to where the index and the middle finger were together, cocked slightly to the left. Jerking them to the right and thrusting his hand up, he concentrated the magic energy he'd gathered and shot it out at the sky, making it explode right above the parade float. As the crowd gasped at the bright lights and the mages began questioning where that came from and who did it, he reformed his hand to shape the signal briefly before letting his arm fall to his side. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he frowned as that same feeling of distaste at the signal came back over him. Nope, still didn't like where it came from. Smirking at the ridiculous costume the Master was wearing, he barked out a short laugh before turning right back around walking off to the side of town. He'd be back around, eventually, and when he was things would not go so smoothly. Especially since he was planning on taking a few requests from the board before he left. He _was_ still a Fairy Tail wizard after all, and there was no way he could leave without stirring up _some_ kind of trouble…. right?

If you have a problem with anything in here, stuff it. You wanna flame, go right ahead, but I don't usually tend to read comments. I write because I'm interested in what I am writing, not in pleasing other people. Your opinion is not, and never will, be the end of the world.

Rilan Kidd-Rashe


End file.
